Mi carta
by Vanie-Chan
Summary: Siempre queriendo decirle sus sentimientos una carta que al principio hiba hacia a el pero terminaba en la basura ¿esta vez lograra darcela? lo se pesimo sumarry jeej mi pirmera historia porfavor no sean crueles...


**Preparatoria Konoha 09:30 AM**

Hinata caminaba a mucha prisa, pero trataba de disimular su impaciencia por ver al pelirubio, el cual no encontró, el descanso paso brevemente , y nuestra amiga de cabellos negros azulados,siguió a su clase mas decepcionada que nunca, no había podido ver ni hablar con su chico …

Al terminar esa estúpida clase que fue eterna , nuevamente se largo a correr, pero esta vez se topo con Sasuke

-Sa-sasuke!? Como has estado?-  
>-Naruto, no ha podido venir está enfermo-<p>

-Naruto?-etto- yo ni siquiera eh preguntado por naruto!-Dijo con un gran nerviosismo-

-Hinata, no soy estúpido ,a mi no me engañas… pero mejor suerte a la próxima!-

La chica más triste aun , regresa a su clase, como el descanso podía volar tan rápido cuando se tiene la mente ocupada.  
>No quiso almorzar , no quiso estudiar, no quiso hablar con nadie , solo entristeció y se sentó donde eran las practicas de el equipo de naruto, se acosto en las gradas, y comenzó a escribir , una linda carta , una para naruto. Ella lo hacia muy seguido , siempre escribía cartas para confesarle su amor, las cuales terminaban en la basura , quemadas, incluso en el sanitario … aun recordaba ese día, naruto la había abrazado , el era muy tierno con ella, estaba tan feliz que se fue al baño , y por unos minutos grito de felicidad, tomo un marcados y escribió en ese baño testigo de su felicidad<p>

N+H en un corazón rojo.

También escribió una carta, y esa fue la historia como una de sus cartas llego al excusado  
>Esta carta expresaba lo sola que se sentía sin él , como miraba las nubes y recordaba de inmediato al dueño de su corazón … el chico que mueve mi mundo …<p>

Estimado Naruto:

_Tantos años junto a ti , junto a tus ideas ,junto a tu entusiasmo , junto a tu sola presencia, ahora que no te siento junto a mí , puedo comprender que estas en mi vida, y tienes en tu poder una gran parte de mi corazón, si te la llevas nada es lo mismo… como me gustaría algún día tener las agallas para decírtelo , decirte que te amo, que sin ti ya nada es igual , que eres la persona que mi corazón eligió para mí , y que no quiero perder…¿Cómo? Preguntaras, ¿Cuándo? … no tengo idea! Solo esta emoción vino a mí como un rayo de luz , a alguien le tenía que tocar enamorarse de ti , y fue a mi … lamentablemente me enamore de mi mejor amigo… porque lamentablemente? Porque, te quiero tanto que no me importa si tú no gustas de mí, no me importa si le sonríes a otra…. Lo que me importa es que seas tan feliz! Como tu desees… mi felicidad no es lo primordial para mi, tan solo regálame una sonrisa, dedícame una tierna mirada , solo eso te pido , algo para que alegres mi vida y muevas mi mundo…_

_Amor Con Hinata ..._

La chica reviso su carta , perfecta caligrafía , perfecto aroma , y lo que le daba el toque ,un beso, porque besaba la carta si no la iba a entregar? Por el simple hecho que TODAS sus cartas iban a las manos de Naruto en un principio, por eso debían ser perfectas, pero normalmente a mitad de su recorrido la cartera y propietaria se arrepentía…  
>Volvió a sentarse , miraba la practica, ella siempre miraba a Naruto, a veces le gustaba estudiar en ese lugar , no importaba si no lo veía a lo que le importaba era estar ahí por si se accidentaba , se caía , o se torcía algo, incluso , cuando no quería estudiar prefería leer un libro , pero no gustaba de ver jugar a naruto, la ponía nerviosa, tantos golpes y saltos brutos .<p>

La chica esta vez si miro el entrenamiento , naruto no estaba en el , ella misma se suspiraba, le alegraba un poco que no estuviera ahí , entre esos matones y brutos… ¡como se lo había dicho cientos de veces! Naruto, por favor juega otra cosa, ajedres! No lo se algún juego de ROL o no lo se algo que ocupes menos la fuerza y mas el cerebro! Para eso eres bueno. Pero el solo le sonreía diciendo … lo dejare el mismo dia, que tu dejes de animar, con todas esas volteretas y saltos … ahí es cuando la chica lo miraba desafiante y se acercaba a la dirección para avisar que se retiraba , pero siempre era detenida por el rubio, que terminaba convenciéndola que no hiciera cosas de las que se podía arrepentir…

-jamás me arrepentiría!-Dijo para si misma-

-hablando sola?-

-Na-naruto! , no estabas enfermo!?-

-por favor es absurdo e venido ya antes en peores condiciones No me subestimes hinata, no pensé que tuvieras tan bajas las expectativas de mi L-

-expectativas bajas!? Por favor! Sabes que pienso de ti como una gran persona capas de hacer todo lo que se propone, solo pensé que aprovecharías este día ,para descanzar- dijo con un gran color en sus mejillas-

-oh! En ese caso! Me alegra tener a alguien para que me vea como una persona humana… no como todos! Sabes el otro dia un reconocido científico quería llevarme a mi y a sasuke para hacernos algunos experimentos para saber si éramos de otro planeta!

-jajaj debió a ver sido muy gracioso…-

La chica escucho el fuerte timbre que anunciaba que ya debían irse a sus respectivas salas.

-tan pronto! Aaaahhhh! Que frustrante , te busco todo el dia! Y cuando te  
>encuentro ya te debes ir!-<p>

a mí mismo buscando !? -

-qui-quiero decir… me tenias preocupada, y quería contarte un chisme…-

-y cual es?-

-cual es que?-

-el chisme!? Cual es el chisme? Dijiste que para eso me buscabas?-

-oh! Si claro el chisme… oh! Ya lo tengo , quiero decir, es que … tenten tiene un novio! Si eso era!-

-uh!? Solo eso? Mis felicitaciones por ella…-

La chica solo le sonríe de forma desesperada y nerviosa, y procede a correr para alcanzar su clase a tiempo , se sienta al lado de Tenten …

Hinata! Por poco no llegas! Que te paso? Si tu eres muy puntual!?-dijo la morena-

-larga historia tenten… oh! Si por cierto… tienes novio-

-que!?-

-otra larga historia…ssshhhh! Ya viene la maestra-

_En el _gimnacio_ de entrenamiento_

Phineas: que es esto? Una carta?

-y esa es la historia… alguna pregunta?-dijo hinata muy segura de si-.

-desde ese punto en su historia tiene un novio? -

-ya calmate, estaba en apuros, lo necesitaba , y solo pensé en ti-

-aww que tierna pensaste en mi por eso te quiero hinata eres la mejor-

-si lo se por cierto ya vamonos , no quiero mas preguntas , hoy a sido un dia extraño , solo quiero dormir y que sea mañana-

La chica de momento recordó su carta , mientras buscaba un papel para anotar un dirección.

-Y Mi libro ... Carta MI -

-que sucede con la carta? Que carta?-

- Tengo un libro! Carta de mí! -

La chica corria despavorida por todo el lugar , mirando por las afueras de la escuela por si la ''carta'' se había caído mientras esta revolvía sus cosas en busca de un papel…  
>Tenten tenia algo de prisa, por lo que no pudo quedarse a ayudar a su amiga, hinata recorrió toda la escuela , pero nada, no encontraba por ninguna parte la carta…<p>

-Haber tranquila hinata , tal vez la encontró alguien , no la miro y voto a la basura… si puede que solo allá hecho eso…. A quien engaño! No hay gente madura en esta escuela, nadie respetaría la privacidad de una carta. Menos si esta llamaba la atención con un papel rosa fuerte!-

-Bien Ya revise en el salo…. Y no esta!-

-En el baño?, no espera también fui alla! No estaba!-

-En los corredores? No quiero imaginarlo pero tampoco había pista!-

La chica estaba resignada a no encontrarla, pero una chispa de luz encendió su idea.  
>el gimnasio! En el entrenamiento de naruto! Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y al llegar no había nadie, subió a las gradas, y se inclinó para mirar , pero nada! En su desesperación, comenzó a buscar con todas sus extremidades en el suelo…<p>

**-buscabas esto?-dijo una voz tras ella …..**

El chico la sorprendió , la miraba muy felizmente , ya que creía haberle alegrado la vida a la chica a momento de su aparición

-Muhcas gracias naruto ahora damela!-

La chica se lanzo con fuerza y alegría a su carta, pero un momento , paso de largo no esta en sus manos.

-no te la dare hasta que me digas que dice!-

-jajajaj, si muy gracioso, ahora entrégamela!-

-lo siento, un trato es un trato-

"Traté nada contigo eh Uzumaki Así que darle! -

-esta bien, no quieres decirme lo que dice! Yo mismo la leere-

-no te atrevas! Es muy personal-

-que tan personal? -

-personal! Solo eso!-

-tal vez una carta para alguien…. Amor? Estas enamorada?-

-si! Ahora entrégamela!-

-esta bien, aquí tienes-

La chica , tomo la carta , en menos de 5 segundos la destruyo , la rompió en miles de pedacitos, y la tiro a la basura…

-por suerte saque una copia-

-que? No tenias derecho-

-tenía todo el derecho después de todo era para mí , no es así?-

-no! Tal vez… si- _Asintio la chica la chica resignada, esta comenzó a llorar…_

-no llores! , escucha , si te sirve de algo , no la eh leído… y no lo hare si tu no quieres- Decía mientras secaba sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares….-

-esta bien.. no quiero que la leas… asi que por favor ya regrésamela-

-no! La carta es mia!, no la leere, pero me la quedare-

-porque!?-

-p-porque? E-es que y-yo… me agrada el aroma!-

-Naruto ! La leíste-

-no te lo puedo jurar! Bueno si la lei, pero por partes! No la leí completa! Lo juro!-

-esta , bien , pero en serio ya regrésamela-

El chico derrotado por su amiga, le entrega la carta original , la tenía perfectamente guardada en una agenda muy especial para el …  
>La chica muy avergonzada y ya algo más despreocupada se comienza a retirar del lugar…<p>

-**_yo también!_**-

Grita el chico con todas sus fuerza a la lejanía de la chica. Hinata se voltea de golpe, y el peirrubio comienza a correr hacia ella, este la abraza con gran fuerza…

-yo también que?-

Decía la chica preocupada, a lo que naruto se aleja un poco para mirarla directo a los ojos perlas de ella.

-yo también te necesito a mi lado-

Naruto la mira por unos segundos y le quita la carta que Hinata conservaba en las manos, la pone a salvo nuevamente entre sus cosas, y termina la discusión de preguntas en la cabeza de la chica con un largo y apasionante beso…

-despues de todo _es mi carta- dijo antes de darle otro beso….._


End file.
